Junior Europa Song Contest 1
"Sen Olsan Bari"}}Junior Europa Song Contest 1, often referred to as JESC 1, was the debut edition of the Junior Europa Song Contest. It was held in Berlin, Germany as it was the host's country chose Olympiastadion while Lena was selected as the presenter. Thirteen countries participated in the first edition, all of them being debutants as it was the first edition. Turkey was crowned as the winner of the edition with the song "Sen Olsan Bari" performed by Aleyna Tilki. The song gathered a total of 83 points, 0 points ahead the runner-up, Ukraine. Israel finished on third place, while Germany, Iceland and the United Kingdom completed the top 6 of the edition. Location For further information see Berlin Berlin is the capital and the largest city of Germany, as well as one of its 16 constituent states. With a steadily growing population of approximately 3.7 million, Berlin is the second most populous city proper in the European Union behind London and the seventh most populous urban area in the European Union. Located in northeastern Germany on the banks of the rivers Spree and Havel, it is the centre of the Berlin-Brandenburg Metropolitan Region, which has roughly 6 million residents. Due to its location in the European Plain, Berlin is influenced by a temperate seasonal climate. Around one-third of the city's area is composed of forests, parks, gardens, rivers, canals and lakes. First documented in the 13th century and situated at the crossing of two important historic trade routes, Berlin became the capital of the Margraviate of Brandenburg (1417–1701), the Kingdom of Prussia (1701–1918), the German Empire (1871–1918), the Weimar Republic (1919–1933) and the Third Reich (1933–1945). Berlin in the 1920s was the third largest municipality in the world. After World War II and its subsequent occupation by the victorious countries, the city was divided; East Berlin was declared capital of East Germany, while West Berlin became a de facto West German exclave, surrounded by the Berlin Wall (1961–1989) and East German territory. Following German reunification in 1990, Berlin once again became the capital of all of Germany. Berlin is a world city of culture, politics, media and science. Its economy is based on high-tech firms and the service sector, encompassing a diverse range of creative industries, research facilities, media corporations and convention venues. Berlin serves as a continental hub for air and rail traffic and has a highly complex public transportation network. The metropolis is a popular tourist destination. Significant industries also include IT, pharmaceuticals, biomedical engineering, clean tech, biotechnology, construction and electronics. Logo & Slogan On June 6 the official theme for the first Junior Europa Song Contest was revealed. German broadcaster create the logo. The logo would represents the games and the fantaisie of children. The slogan "Stay Young" its a message for all World for stay nice and happy. Results Final Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the Junior Europa Song Contest Countries that are active members of the European Broadcasting Union (EBU) are also eligible to participate in the Europa Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active EBU Members * : The country was shown interest to debut in the first edition of the Junior Edition after their debut in the sixth edition of the main contest. SBS later announce that the country will not debut in the first edition, a debut in the second edition is very likely. * : SVT announce on 3 May 2018 that the country will debut in the first edition. Later the country decide to withdraw. External links * Forum Category:Junior Editions